


Homewrecker

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Bray Wyatt was a loving family man until one day he met JoJo Offerman, at first it was just a little bit of flirting here and there but quickly turned into cheating between the two of them, and it wasn't long until his wife knew all about it...





	Homewrecker

Bray Wyatt was sneaking through the back door when he spotted his wife, Sister Abigal, standing right there before his eyes.

"...Sweetheart." Bray said, as he slowly approached her.

"Where were you?!" Abigail said, tightly folding her arms.

"I was hanging out with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Who else?" Bray said, trying to laugh it off but suddenly stopped when he saw her expression afterwards.

"Oh, so they left lipstick on the side of your neck, did they?" Abigail said, tilting her head in disbelief by it all.

"...Please, baby. Let's just go to sleep. We'll talk about this all another day." Bray said, holding out his hand.

"No..." Abigail said, pointing her finger to the couch.

Bray then sighed as he took off his hat and rain jacket then decided to sleep on his rocking chair for the night.

When he awaken, everything was now gone. So, he ran up the stairs to make sure that his wife and children were safe and sound. They've been robbed!

But then he saw it, the note. "Bray, don't try to find us, 'cause we don't want to be found by you." Abigail said, it was a letter that was short and to the point.

Bray then slumped down on the cold hard floor where their mattress used to once be, he just couldn't wrap his head around how he ended up being where he is today.

As he was daydreaming for once about his past and not his future which was about the time of his life he had just yesterday with his loving family, his cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?" Bray said, worn out...

"Hello, sexy." And there she was, the last person on earth that he wanted to see at that moment... JoJo Offerman.

"Listen..." Bray said, taking a deep breath into the call.

"You told her that you loved hooking up with me, didn't you?" JoJo said, whispering in a seductive way that she had that could make Bray basically do anything she told him to do, and do it fast.

"I need your body, like now." Bray said, licking his lips.

"Ooh, that's what I thought. Good boy." JoJo said, giving him a flirtatious laugh before hanging up the call.

As Bray sat there once again all by himself, he started to remember all of the good times he had with his wife and kids; birthdays, holidays and the littlest things in life that meant the biggest things to his heart.

After about 15 minutes went by, the doorbell finally ring.

Bray opened it up for JoJo, she then gave him a big kiss. "Missed me? Last night was pretty spicy." JoJo said, giving him a wink.

"Yes, Abigail." Bray said, going over to lean against the wall in sorrow.

"Excuse me?!" JoJo said, not quite sure what she heard.

"Huh?" Bray said, completely spacing out once again.

"You just called me... Abigail?" JoJo said, narrowing her eyes.

"You're darn right I just called you Abigail!" Bray said, walking over to her. "But hey, you're very lucky I didn't just call you "Jo the hoe" instead." Bray said, nastily.

JoJo was absolutely shocked by the tables turning, so she decided to smack Bray across the face... hard, then quickly left him.

"Thank God that's over with..." Bray thought to himself, as he watched her speed off in her brand new car that he recently brought her as a 23rd birthday present.

It then suddenly started to rain outside, which made Bray start to think about all of the times his wife made him go out in the freezing cold to play with their children, which he always hated but loved at the same exact time.

As he was still daydreaming, he heard a load knock on his front door. "Coming!" He said, dragging his feet all the way down the stairs to answer it.

"What'd you do to her?!" It was Dean Ambrose, Abigail's old lover.

"I didn't do jake." Bray said, huffing under his breath.

"Then why was she seen sobbing as she packed her bags into her truck?" Dean said, raising his eyebrow.

"Fine, I..." Bray said, pausing to take a deep breath.

"Just speak you dummy!" Dean said, getting fired up.

"But I don't know how to explain!" Bray said, with rage in his voice.

"You won't be able to explain anything anymore if you don't!" Dean said, threatening.

"I cheated on her... with JoJo!" Bray said, covering his mouth.

"You what?!" Dean said, looking as if he was about to hurt him, badly.

"Dean, don't make me repeat myself..." Bray said, breaking down in tears.

At this point Dean didn't wanna rub it in; he could tell how much pain Bray was in by his own mistake, so instead he went a different route.

"Go find her." Dean said, crossing his arms tightly.

"Huh? I don't even know where she's at anymore..." Bray said, wiping his tears away.

"I know. But go." Dean said, swiftly walking away.

With that advice, he decided to make a bunch of frantic phone calls. But with no luck, he started looking up stuff on the world wide web.

With zero luck once again, he began to pace around his bedroom trying to come up with something that'd get him out of this horrible situation that he got himself into.

As he decided to get down on his knees to pray, he then suddenly heard the front door open up... uh oh, JoJo's back, and she's back with a vengeance.

He then dragged his tired self down the staircase. "You okay?" It wasn't JoJo... it was his wife, Abigail Wyatt.

"Whatcha doing here?" Bray said, happy but puzzled.

"JoJo left me a not-so-nice message on my phone earlier today..." Abigail said, alomst laughing, "So, it looks like you finally called things off with her..." She finished.

"Yeah..." Bray said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Well, that's nice..." Abigail said, giving him a small smile, "So, good luck with finding your perfect match somewhere out there." She said, turning to leave. "Wait, listen..." Bray said, holding her shoulder, "You're my perfect match. And I'm really sorry about everything." Bray said, holding back tears.

After about a minute of silence, Abigail spoke. "Bray, there's just some things in life... you just can't take back... ever." She said, leaving before she broke down in tears.

Once opon a time, there was a man who had the whole world in his hands...

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS FOR ME YOU GUYS! ♡♥ :D


End file.
